homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111215 - Test Your Limits
11:05 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:05 -- 11:05 AT: hey merrow! 11:05 AA: Hi Aaisha. 11:05 AT: hows it going? 11:06 AA: Not bad. Acenia and I have been chatting. Apparently she got prototyped with a ratbit? 11:06 AT: yea heliux's lusus 11:06 AT: he said it was an accident 11:06 AT: im sure it was a spectacular accident i hope youll go easy on him 11:06 AA: Accidents are common prototypings. I suddenly have alwaves known this. 11:06 AT: pfft 11:06 AT: u mean like yours 11:07 AA: Anyway, it's fin. Acenia is Acenia. And she took a picture, she is adorable. 11:07 AA: As alwaves. 11:07 AT: she is!! the puns took me by surprise but 11:07 AT: were on heliux's land rn 11:07 AA: Yes, I noticed those too. 11:08 AT: matches your fish puns tho 11:08 AT: or balances them out 11:08 AA: What fish puns? 11:08 AA: I never make puns. 11:08 AT: bs 11:08 AT: fuckin alwaves 11:11 AT: anything interesting happening where you are? 11:12 AA: More earthquakes and crystal geysers. But other than that, not much. 11:13 AT: mmm i hope i can visit my hive soon, im lucky heliux's land has water 11:13 AT: oh can sprites travel to other lands? 11:14 AA: At the moment we must stay in the homes of our players. 11:14 AT: well damn 11:14 AA: Later in the game we will be able to leave, though. 11:15 AT: oh thats good! im guessing when the quest on the planets get completed? 11:16 AA: It's not exactly that, but it's somefin like that. I guess you could just think of it as the players have to make a certain amount of progress. 11:16 AT: mm okay 11:17 AT: game question for you now, once i start figuring out the other riddle will you have more for me? 11:18 AA: I am a bottomless ocean of riddles. 11:18 AT: i bet and i bet youre int he mood for them now too :P 11:19 AA: I do not know if my mood even particularly matters here. At this point riddles are coded into my soul. 11:20 AT: yea but its probably more fun in a better mood 11:21 AA: Everything tends to be more fun when you are in a better mood. 11:22 AT: mmmm tru 11:23 AT: okay so i think ive started figuring out 11:23 AT: doom a bit 11:23 AA: Have you? 11:24 AT: i at least made rules apply to someone else tryin to make my matesprit hit me fite me 11:24 AT: yes 11:24 AT: uuuh stuff happened 11:24 AT: on derse 11:24 AT: and i managed to start using doom 11:24 AA: That is a good start! Utilizing your aspect is the first step on the road to mastering it. 11:25 AT: yes! i guess my main question right now is can i create rules and limitations myself 11:25 AT: or am i stuck editting them only 11:27 AA: I would give you a riddle here, but you have just asked the riddle yourself. 11:28 AT: well, i wouldnt mind hearing the riddle it might give me an answer i wouldnt think of otherwise 11:28 AA: What I mean is that IS the riddle. 11:28 AT: oh okay 11:28 AA: "Can you only edit rules or can you create them?" 11:29 AT: and a simple enough one to answer 11:29 AT: nothing gained without trying 11:29 AA: Correct. 11:31 AT: mmm how am i able to bend fate 11:32 AA: I do not understand the question. 11:32 AT: mmmm 11:33 AT: okay am i able to change a fate completely or are there limitations i have to stay within 11:33 AA: Yes. 11:34 AT: not even a riddle just yes 11:34 AT: did i ask my own riddle again 11:35 AA: Regardless of what the ultimate potential limits of your power might be, you are limited by your own strength. These are muscles you have never reelly used before. 11:35 AA: Strengthen them and sea where your limits are for yourself. 11:38 AA: Limitations are a doom all on their own, are not they? 11:38 AT: mm okay 11:39 AT: oh they are 11:39 AA: I do not know. I am asking questions. You are the one who has to answer them. 11:40 AT: yes 11:40 AT: but all limitations have their work arounds 11:40 AT: do you kno anything about the rage aspect? 11:41 AA: Not particularly. 11:41 AT: damn 11:41 AA: I am shore there must be a rage sprite somewhere who can kelp you with that. 11:42 AT: yea its serios's 11:42 AT: and my lusus so im sure she'd be happy to help but he needs to talk to her before i do 11:42 AT: ill ask him about it 11:44 AT: so i can switch limits from someone to another, more than likely switch a fate and push fate in favor and against whomo i choose 11:44 AT: possibly create my own limits and rules 11:44 AT: is there anything else? 11:44 AA: I did not say you can do any of that, I merely asked you if you could. 11:45 AT: i have done most of that except switch two people's fates 11:45 AA: Sounds like you have a next step to try then. 11:45 AA: If you are wanting to sea what your limits are. 11:45 AT: mmm yes 11:46 AT: i think i need some minions to practice on 11:46 AT: are there any other riddles i need to kno about? 11:46 AA: Almost certainly. 11:46 AA: But I am not shore which ones they would be if so. 11:47 AT: are there any on testing a sylph's limits 11:49 AA: Nothing comes to mind. It's the same thing as testing any other limits reelly. Come up with a hypothesis, isolate the variables, try to replicate your results. 11:49 AA: It sounds like you have got a few hypotheses that need testing. 11:51 AT: okay. yes indeeed eribus has agreed to help me with testing rule creation so thats something 11:51 AT: maybe even... actual healing 11:51 AT: i can do that right? like a healer in a rpg? 11:52 AA: Possibly? Doom is a difficult aspect to attempt to heal with. You will have to be clever to make it work I imagine. 11:52 AT: mmm yes, well i have an arm to experiment with 11:53 AA: In that case good luck. 11:54 AT: ty! not sure if acenia will be joining us on the quest but if she does do you want em to take adventure pictures for you? 11:54 AA: Yes. Dolphinitely. 11:54 AT: hehe okay :) 11:54 AT: thanks merrow! ill troll you later and feel free to troll me if you need something 11:55 AA: Will do. 11:55 AA: Sea you later. 11:55 AT: byye! 11:55 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:55 -- Category:Merrow Category:Aaisha